


Eu Existo

by shinobidesu



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band)
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Depression, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, New Adult, Social Anxiety, Teen Angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinobidesu/pseuds/shinobidesu
Summary: Na superfície, Roscom é idêntica as demais cidadezinhas do interior do Estado do Oregon: acolhedora e pacífica, feita de uma comunidade de gente majoritariamente decente e progressista, mas pacata demais para que turistas permanecessem além da alta temporada. Chanyeol está lá desde que nasceu, nunca verdadeiramente incluso — seja entre os moradores locais ou os imigrantes — por fatores que vão desde o pai abusivo ao suicídio da mãe durante a sua primeira infância. Baekhyun, que imigrou junto da mãe na virada do milênio, tem a chance de se acomodar e criar raízes nesse lugar onde ninguém nunca recusa sua companhia, mas foge disso como o diabo da cruz. A intocável Chaeyoung, filha dos Park de Pacific Hill, precisa deixar a estabilidade e segurança em que foi criada para esconder o segredo que ninguém pode saber a seu respeito.Três vidas e vivências totalmente distintas acabariam se interligando naquele ano de 2003, mas não por sentimentos opostos amor e ódio; será pela agridoce perturbação dos anos de incertezas que precedem a vida adulta.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	Eu Existo

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfiction é dedicada a todos os pedaços de mim que nunca voltaram para o lugar certo. Eu preciso que vocês encontrem um lugar pra ficar. Preciso que me deixem.

Sehun,

Espero que possa me perdoar pelo tempo que passei sem te escrever. Na última carta tinha quinze anos e uma terrível e incurável tristeza que nunca se desfazia, nem nos melhores dias. Agora tenho dezenove. Precisei voltar a te escrever não por querer, nem por esperar uma resposta, mas sim para tentar diminuir a intensidade desse sentimento que me consome cada vez mais todos os dias.

Pensei muito antes de começar essa carta. Você nunca respondeu nenhuma das anteriores, ainda que tivesse dito que responderia. Me deixou achando que o carteiro conspirava contra a minha felicidade e se divertia ao confiscar as cartas que, supostamente, você teria escrito. Nunca tive raiva de você por isso, se quer saber, mas é difícil não me perguntar se não fui esquecido e substituído por um garoto qualquer de Cleveland, mais legal e menos melancólico, e se isso não te fez ver o quanto foi sufocante esse tempo em que fomos amigos.

Não existiu outro Oh Sehun aqui no Oregon, pelo menos não para mim. Para os americanos brancos, nossos vizinhos, colegas de escola, professores, atendentes de loja, a grande maioria das pessoas que sempre nos cercou, um coreano é apenas um coreano, um ser sem identidade feito na fotocópia da nacionalidade. Não tem objetivos, a não ser que esses estejam relacionados a uma possível volta para a terra natal, e estão no país para roubar seus empregos. Fazem diferença quando estão presentes, mas não importam quando se vão.

Fora do pequeno círculo de convívio asiático da Galaway St., ninguém comentou sobre a sua família ter se mudado. No entanto, para minha surpresa e ninguém _mesmo_ notou que estive sozinho o tempo todo desde que você se foi. As sextas à noite, aparecia sozinho na lanchonete Lanchonete; nos acampamentos da Igreja Presbiteriana que meu pai sempre insistiu que eu fosse (e você sempre foi junto, ainda que eu nunca tivesse exigido ou pedido), apareci sozinho, mas apenas por alguns anos. Levar porrada dos valentões no ambiente escolar já era mais que o suficiente, não precisava da presença das montanhas e de toda a natureza do Deus Todo Poderoso no cenário. Em todos os lugares, fui sozinho. Não posso culpa-los, é claro. Nunca tentei me enturmar. Em parte, achava que não entenderiam minha necessidade de falar coreano para expressar coisas específicas, mas bem sabia que, até se tentasse, jamais seria capaz de falar com seus assuntos, agir com o comportamento esperado. 

Me isolei, inevitavelmente, e isso teve um preço. Aquela merda sombria e estranha que se esconde na minha cabeça desde que minha mãe se deu um tiro me pegou de vez.

Eu estava triste, me sentindo desamparado, e só queria saber de você. Qualquer notícia. Se se adaptou bem; se a viagem de carro foi cansativa; se as pessoas te trataram bem, diferente daqui, ao saber que você é mudo.

Só que nunca tive resposta. Nenhuma única porra de carta.

Ok, eu menti quando disse que nunca te odiei. Eu odiei sim, e ainda odeio muito. Parei de te escrever porque tinha esperanças de que respondesse, ao menos uma única vez, para saber pelo meu pai se eu também me dei um tiro na cabeça. Não adiantou, como podemos ver. Você realmente me esqueceu. Queria ter a capacidade de fazer o mesmo, mas tenho uma boa memória para coisas que me partem o coração.

Mas não se preocupe com isso. O tempo passou, você nunca me escreveu e eu esqueci de me auto apiedar em dezenas de cartas com letras borradas por lágrimas. Tudo seguiu seu caminho natural.

Agora as coisas estão indo bem, na medida do possível. Tenho dificuldade de me livrar dos pensamentos ruins, mas isso você já sabe. Têm dias que não há escapatória, e nesses eu só posso deitar embaixo da cama e chorar até que tudo pareça um sonho. São escassos, mas ainda existem. Felizmente consigo controla-los. Nada de incêndios, nada de delegado Lancaster soltando fumaça de charuto na minha cara e nada de pai bêbado enchendo a porra do meu saco.

Falando do meu pai, semana passada ele disse que eu precisava de roupas novas. Me olhou com as sobrancelhas grossas apertando os olhos verdes, da maneira que sempre fazia quando eu voltava tarde no sábado, de olhos avermelhados e mãos inquietas (acho que ele sabe o que eu faço nesses dias, mas prefere não questionar para poupar-se de ainda mais estresse). Retorceu a boca numa expressão de desgosto inconfundível, como se sentisse uma repulsa tão intensa pelo que via que era impossível não expressar (a careta da indigestão). Daí, disse que eu não conseguiria manter o emprego se continuasse me vestindo feito um sem teto. Eu nem me visto tão mal assim. Passo longe de ser alguém que se preocupa com a aparência, mas isso não quer dizer que ando vestindo trapos. Concordei apenas para evitar uma briga desnecessária, do jeito que minha mãe costumava a fazer.

A gente foi na Davis, você deve lembrar qual loja é. A Emily, a garota de aparelho rosa choque e cabelo cacheado que implicava com a gente, roubava calcinhas de renda lá com as garotas da oitava série antes da Nancy Davis descobrir e chamar os pais delas. Meu pai foi todo insatisfeito pelo corredor das calças jeans, dizendo aos sete ventos que só tinha roupa de viado e o quanto isso era um absurdo. Foi tipo, bem vergonhoso. Fiquei aliviado por ter deixado o ensino médio para trás no ano passado, porque tenho certeza que achariam uma maneira de me sacanear por causa disso.

Fingi olhar algumas calças que julguei como masculinas o suficiente para o senhor Park. Quando levantei o olhar, me deparei com Chaeyoung me olhando da sessão feminina. Não sei se estava prestando atenção em mim ou em meu pai (pensando bem agora, deveria ser no meu pai). Embora essa dúvida me deixasse nervoso, sustentei aquele olhar, temeroso e tão tímido quanto nunca havia sido. Acho que deve se lembrar dela, é da única família coreana de Roscom que também tem o sobrenome Park. Quando os garotos queriam provoca-la, diziam que éramos parecidos e perguntavam se não éramos primos. O que mais deveria deixa-la furiosa era que, de fato, tínhamos nossas semelhanças. Temos o mesmo nariz, eu acho. Já escutei dizer que os olhos também. Ainda assim, Chaeyoung é infinitamente mais descolada e bonita do que eu jamais seria.

Ela estava com uma bolsa de franjas marrom apoiada no único ombro exposto pela blusa de lã. O cabelo loiro estava amarrado no topo da cabeça, duas mechas da franja estavam soltas no rosto, sabe, igual a Julia Stiles em 10 coisas que eu odeio em você. Me olhou de uma maneira meio engraçada, como se estivesse evitando ser descoberta. É compreensível. As garotas com quem ela andava no ensino médio iriam rir até o ar faltar nos pulmões, caso descobrisse que estava comprando roupas na loja mais barata da cidade. Tenho a impressão de que vi um quase sorriso, segundos antes dela virar as costas e seguir para os caixas.

Outros caras teriam acenado, ou sei lá, tentado qualquer mínima interação. Mas eu, não. Fiquei lá, plantado no meio do corredor, vendo ela se afastar e pensando... Sehun, não me odeie por isso, mas eu estava pensando no ex-namorado dela.

Você não conhece ele. O nome dele-

∙ ∙ ∙

Chanyeol encara os próprios olhos no rosto de outra pessoa. O mesmo castanho denso e escuro feito madeira apodrecida, as mesmas pálpebras duplas e os mesmos cílios retos e curtos. É como estar de frente para um espelho, ainda que embaçado e pouco realista. Ele pisca, assustado com a possibilidade de estar se perdendo em si mesmo e a imagem se desvanece como se fosse parte de um sonho.

Folhas rabiscadas estão espalhadas pela mesa de madeira puída. Sabe que está na lanchonete Lanchonete pelo azul neon que reflete na superfície, vinda do letreiro do lado de fora, erguido sob a entrada do estabelecimento para atrair os que estivessem passando pela estrada. Tanto a caneta presa entre os dedos da mão esquerda quanto o caderno são antigos, da época do colégio. Chanyeol se esforça, mas não consegue encontrar a memória exata do momento em que pegou aqueles objetos e decidiu leva-los consigo, assim como também não se lembra de ter atravessado a porta de entrada e pedido um milkshake de baunilha. Ao menos gostava de baunilha.

As palavras no papel parecem dançar antes de sangrar. Demora alguns segundos para perceber que estavam borrando pelas lágrimas quentes e ligeiras, que desciam pelas bochechas feito cascata. Inutilmente, tenta concertar com a ponta dos dedos a bagunça que fez, mas é tarde demais. Mais da metade do que escreveu está arruinado. Desistiu, encostando a nuca no assento de couro vermelho. Passou as mãos com certa brutalidade pelo rosto, tentando se recompor e colocar as ideias no lugar.

Estava chorando porque havia perdido o controle.

Há uma lacuna no lugar em que deveria estar as memórias das últimas horas, tão enorme e vazia que parece escapar para todos os outros cantos intocados da mente, inundando tudo como em uma enchente. Forçava para obter qualquer mísera pista, mas não adiantava. Se lembrava apenas de sair na oficina mais cedo, o olho latejando como o inferno e alguns xingamentos sendo ditos aos ventos, vindos do seu chefe. _Tinha sido demitido_. Se voltasse para casa com aquela notícia acabaria sendo expulso. O senhor Park tolerava ter um filho desequilibrado desde que se sustentasse e não causasse problemas, mas um desempregado? Estava fora de cogitação.

Desmoronou ainda mais com o pensamento, afundando o rosto nas duas mãos e inclinando o corpo sob a mesa. Deixou um soluço alto escapar e, em seguida, encolheu-se para ter certeza de que não sairiam outros iguais. Odiou o fato de estar fazendo uma cena. Eram as primeiras horas da madrugada, provavelmente não havia ninguém para presenciar seus lamentos além das garçonetes, mas odiou mesmo assim. Já haviam razões suficientes para que tivessem pena de si. Sempre foi o “pobre garotinho coreano”, que cresceu em um lar violento e viu a mãe cometer suicídio numa idade tão precoce. Não queria que, um dia, quando o encontrassem com sangue e miolos espalhados pelo chão do quarto, manchando o tapete e o assoalho de madeira abaixo deste, dissessem que “já era esperado”, ainda que o tivesse feito com a mesma trinta e oito que tirou a vida da mãe. Não queria que dissessem porra nenhuma. Queria que calassem a boca de uma vez por todas.

Achou, por um tempo, que se fizesse aquilo que era esperado, um dia deixariam de comentar sobre sua vida. Enfiou-se numa rotina medíocre depois que terminou o ensino médio. Obedecia, sem quaisquer ressalvas, tudo o que o chefe da oficina e o pai exigissem de si. Colocava cada energia que as células conseguissem produzir em função de agradá-los e passava os dias entorpecidos, seja pelo sentimento do nada crescendo e expandindo na cabeça ou pela maconha. Foi bom, por um lado. Não havia tempo para pensar no quanto se sentia miserável e solitário. Não haviam incêndios, nem delegado Lancaster da parte bonita do subúrbio, nem surras por conta das merdas que fazia. Foi o mais perto que chegou de cruzar da normalidade.

Não adiantou, é claro. Nada do que fizesse poderia mudar a índole alheia.

Decidiu, enfim, dar um fim para a cena. Chorar não ajudaria em nada, apenas o deixaria com dor de cabeça. Se quisesse saber o que fizera, tinha que sair Lanchonete e esperar que as consequências chegassem.

Olhou ao redor para confirmar que ninguém testemunhou seu choro copioso. Mais uma vez, encontrou seus olhos no rosto de outra pessoa. Estava menos confuso dessa vez, então conseguiu ver a verdade. Não eram seus olhos, mas sim, os de Park Chaeyoung. Ela está parada atrás de sim, em pé e séria como uma assombração. Vestia o uniforme das garçonetes, um vestido curto e vermelho com gola baixa; se tivesse seios grandes, como os da Betsy, — a garçonete mais velha que trabalhava na Lanchonete, que Chanyeol conhecia _um pouco_ bem demais — a fenda entre os dois estaria visível. O avental estava manchado de café na ponta, como se tivesse deixado cair e se afastado, mas não o suficiente para sair ilesa.

Os lábios dela se movem, ela está falando. Chanyeol não consegue entender nada. O som chega abafado aos ouvidos.

— O que você disse? — questiona, a voz rouca pelo desuso soando como um disco sendo arranhado. Tem a impressão de que poderia parecer rude, mas não se importou com esse detalhe. Afinal, não era sua prioridade.

— Perguntei porque pediu um milkshake se não iria tomar.

Dessa vez, conseguiu escutar. Ela levou a mão até o cabelo, colocando a mecha que cobria o olho para trás da orelha. O visual _Julia Stiles_ parecia ser o preferido, já é a segunda vez que Chanyeol a vê assim. Imaginou se Baekhyun colocava essa mesma mecha para trás ao vê-la dançar no ar pelo vento, nos bancos traseiros do carro de algum amigo. É pouco dizer que ficou incomodado com a imagem proporcionada pela imaginação masoquista.

— Bem... — começou com um sussurro, encarando a bagunça em cima da mesa. Não estava mais tão chapado, mas tinha medo de que a ausência de palavras e a suspeita vermelhidão na parte clara dos olhos pudessem dar a entender que a maconha consumiu os neurônios restantes. Se sentiu irritado por achar que estava sendo julgado. Odiava quando faziam assim, tão descaradamente. Faziam com que se sentisse pequeno, como se não tivesse quase um metro e noventa de altura. — Sei lá, porra. Não é como se eu te devesse satisfações. Você nem trabalha aqui, que merda tá fazendo com essa roupa?

Chaeyoung ficou assustada com a súbita mudança de humor. Um leve vinco surgiu entre as duas sobrancelhas tingidas, pesando o olhar sereno de antes, e os braços que antes pendiam despretensiosamente ao lado do corpo cruzaram numa inconsciente defensiva.

— Eu trabalho aqui. — ela confirmou, sendo ríspida.

— Por que? — perguntou, ainda que não fosse de sua conta, ainda que fosse se arrepender depois. Estava verdadeiramente incomodado pela presença dela como nunca esteve por ninguém antes. Por alguma razão estúpida e pouco racional, pareceu motivo suficiente para que acreditasse ter direito de expressar esse incômodo. — Você sabe o tipo de gente que trabalha aqui? — questiona ele, retoricamente. — O cozinheiro é ex presidiário, matou a esposa e o amante. A Betsy, a garçonete que fica aqui nesse horário, é prostituta. A Carla, a latina da manhã, cheira pó dia e noite. E você, Chaeyoung, até onde eu sei é a porra de uma princesinha mimada. O que diabos tá fazendo aqui?

Os olhos ficaram ligeiramente maiores. Teriam se arregalado, se não estivesse segurando as próprias reações num mecanismo de autodefesa clássico. Não esperava escutar palavras tão cruas e cruéis saindo dos lábios de Chanyeol. Para ela, ele não era esse tipo de cara. Estava sempre metido numa dessas aulas avançadas de Inglês que ela sequer sonhou em fazer parte, — não por causa das notas, mas sim, porque literatura clássica era um saco — carregando livros com selos vermelhos da biblioteca para lá e para cá, lendo durante o horário de almoço na escadaria para o refeitório e nas brechas entre uma aula e outra, nos corredores. Claro, isso não o tornava muito mais que um dos diversos adolescentes cultos que abarrotavam aos montes os metrôs de Nova Iorque. Não se tratava sobre ele ler, mas sim, os livros que lia — mais especificamente, os títulos.

Eram sempre títulos _muito_ bons, que a deixava com a cabeça nas nuvens, pensando sobre o porquê de as palavras terem a tocado. Quando reparava que a capa do livro que Chanyeol trazia mudou, em alguma aula de sociologia ou filosofia que eles faziam juntos, ela esperava por momentos estratégicos para que pudesse checar o título. Bem sabia que o motivo de Declan e os outros garotos frequentarem aquela sala de aula não era a matéria, mas sim, a garota que sentava ao seu lado, Rebecca. Era uma das populares legais, toda risos e conversas fiadas com direito a espectadores, que com certeza notariam se, de repente, a _namorada do Baekhyun_ passasse mais tempo do que necessário encarando as costas do saco de pancada deles. Uma vez, ele colocou na mesa um livro cujo o título não conseguira ler. O reflexo do sol fazia os elementos brancos e prata da capa se misturarem, sendo apenas visível uma ilustração deveras estranha de um Homem Vitruviano meio robô e meio humano em preto. Scott passou ao lado dele na hora, empurrando sua cabeça para frente pela nuca, e o livro caiu no chão pelo impacto da testa na mesa, longe do feixe de luz. Sentiu ser virada do avesso, de maneira que o forro das emoções das quais não tinha controle transpareceram no retorcer da expressão. _Não me abandone jamais_.

Quando ele trocou por outro livro, ela foi atrás desse na biblioteca. Passou incontáveis horas antes de dormir com o exemplar no colo, às vezes, virando-o para ver como as páginas prateadas brilhavam sob a luz da luminária. Ela sabia que bastava abri-lo para ter acesso a história, no entanto, ficava perdida nos pensamentos, sonhando acordada sobre o conteúdo daquelas trezentas e poucas páginas. Imaginou uma mulher de vinte e poucos anos retornando à cidade em que nasceu em busca do amante secreto dos tempos da escola. Não o capitão do time de futebol, que dividia o corpo consigo e com uma ou duas animadoras de torcida, mas sim, com um rejeitado social, que no primeiro ano tentou entrar pro time de Lacrosse, e mais tarde, tornou-se membro ativo da equipe de matemática. Ele estaria fazendo contabilidade na universidade local para poder continuar o negócio dos pais. Demoraria um tempo para acreditar que _ela_ voltara por ele, mas quando a ficha de que não há mais nada para separa-los o atingisse, a tomaria para si e sussurraria, comovido pelos anos de solidão, um _não me abandone jamais_ em seus ouvidos.

Ao desligar a luminária e colocar o livro na cabeceira, Chaeyoung se perguntou qual seria a reação de Baekhyun caso deixasse essas palavras escaparem enquanto faziam sexo. Ou, quem sabe, um pouco depois, quando as respirações desacelerassem e a vontade de outro orgasmo se dissipasse. Parou antes mesmo de arriscar uma resposta. Eles não transavam desde que ela o pegou no sótão da casa de Betty, de joelhos na frente de um ruivo do time de futebol. Não seria um conjunto de palavras fortes que ao menos sentia que despertaria nele o que nunca existiu, que despertaria _nela_ o que não teve chance de florescer. No começo, achou que o fato de ele ser um coreano da Coreia — com direito a uma ascendência russa que nunca foi explicada, obrigada — e não um americano fosse o motivo de parecer que nunca chegaria a conhece-lo, contudo, no decorrer do relacionamento e dos episódios onde jurou estar começando a entende-lo, concluiu que o lugar onde Baekhyun nascera era apenas um porcento do que o tornava estranho para si. Ele era, por inteiro, um próprio país estrangeiro fechado para relações internacionais. Não há jeito de amar alguém assim, e ela sempre foi muito pé no chão para se deixar levar por pensamentos intrusos que tentavam empregar defeitos e qualidades que só existiam em sua mente.

A ideia de dizer algo assim para Chanyeol surgiu alguns instantes antes de cair no sono, um devaneio rápido e sem nexo, como todos dessas horas costumam a ser. Ele parecia ser todas as coisas que Chaeyoung imaginou que um namorado seria, quando era apenas uma menina. Lê livros com títulos bonitos, é um poço de mistério onde não se vê começo, meio ou fim; até tinha cheiro de capim cidreira, como o do chá que preparava todo fim de tarde. Não imaginou que aquele mesmo garoto, anos depois, estaria colocando todas as suas impressões broncas sobre outros indivíduos num tom de voz ordinário e rotineiro, como se estivesse comentando sobre a chuva que ricocheteia a janela e acumula na calçada. Era decepcionante.

— É por isso que você não tinha amigos. — Chaeyoung diz sem hesitar, convencida de que o homem na sua frente está podre por dentro. — Ninguém consegue ficar perto de uma pessoa tão amargurada. É deprimente.

As pálpebras de Chanyeol tremem. Ele sabe que é verdade.

Nunca deixou que ninguém se aproximasse. Seu medo condicionava a garganta a empurrar as palavras para dentro, uma a uma, toda vez em que sentia uma inclinação social perfeitamente natural para um ser humano. Elas sufocavam ao ponto de achar ter perdido os pulmões. No lugar delas, por desespero, acabavam saindo outras mais bruscas, que nada tinham a ver com o que Chanyeol queria dizer. Na grande maioria das vezes, é nessa parte que o interesse alheio por ele é findado, como se nunca houvesse existido.

Nas vezes em que quase conseguia deixar-se soltar, gostava de imaginar como seria se Sehun tivesse voltado. Se o pai dele tivesse perdido o emprego, e de repente, Cleveland não fosse mais uma opção. Voltariam para a mesma parte bonita do subúrbio? Para a casa de paredes verde pastel, com cercas tão brancas quanto giz? Sehun teria uma desculpa para todos os anos de silêncio? Pediria perdão? Ou o ignoraria, até que o confrontasse por não suportar mais vê-lo passar pelos corredores feito um fantasma do passado? Quaisquer sejam as respostas, agora, elas não importam. Sehun não voltaria para Oregon. Respirou fundo, virando-se para frente e juntando os papéis amassados e úmidos com mais cuidado que necessário. Mandaria a melhor para Cleveland, para não perder o costume. Ou, julgando pelo aspecto derretido de algumas passagens, a que estivesse menos borrada.

— Pode até ser verdade. — bate os papéis na mesa para que eles se alinhem, colocando, em seguida, dentro do caderno que trouxe consigo. — Mas não muda o que eu disse. Você tá bem longe de casa.

Ela sabia que estava certo. Bem no fundo, longe de todas as camadas de indiferença que veste todos os dias desde que aprendeu a coloca-las, ela sabia. Chanyeol não se referia aos perigos de se estar na presença daquelas pessoas. Estava dizendo, tão direto quanto podia ao chama-la de _princesinha mimada_ , que Chaeyoung não se encaixava no contexto. Mas o que poderia fazer? Contar ao homem que chamava de pai, que lhe deu um teto e condições para que tivesse uma boa vida, que precisava daquele dinheiro justamente para fugir de toda a comodidade em que nasceu?

— E quanto a você? — perguntou, numa tentativa de escapar dos próprios problemas. Ainda não eram tão urgentes para que ficasse desesperada. Pelo menos, não por enquanto.

Chanyeol estava colocando o caderno dentro da bolsa transversal quando escutou a pergunta.

— O que tem eu?

— Também não se encaixa aqui. — ela responde, não tendo ideia de que Chanyeol está consciente disso desde os seis anos de idade. — Não se encaixa em lugar nenhum, na verdade.

 _“Como ela espera que eu me encaixe?”_ Ele se pergunta, odiando-se pela prática da autopiedade. _“Se cortaram os lados da peça que deveriam encontrar outras, e me deixaram acreditar que nasci assim: um quadrado liso e sem irregularidades?”_.

Olhou para a bolsa esquecida ao lado, no estofado vermelho. Deveria colocar a alça em um dos ombros, levantar da mesa e pagar pelo milkshake que não tomou. Não devia explicações para Chaeyoung. Não devia explicação para ninguém. No entanto, ao invés de seguir o instinto primário, levantou o olhar para as janelas do estabelecimento. A chuva estava tão pesada que não se enxergava nada além de borrões de luz causados pelas cores neon.

Não havia para onde ir, ainda que quisesse sair da Lanchonete. Em casa, o pai estaria esperando seu retorno. Era dia de pagamento. Chanyeol precisava contribuir, pagar algumas das contas — mesmo que estas não tenham sido feitas por ele, como as armas de caça, as caixas de munição e as incontáveis multas da reserva ambiental — e inteirar alguns duzentos dólares para contratar serviços à parte, para cuidar daquela velha e ruidosa residência. Tinham muitos problemas com encanamentos vazando, mofos negros que ousaram rastejar do porão até a parte superior para trazer todas as doenças que poderia oferecer e infiltrações gigantescas, sejam por chuva ou por conta dos canos.

O pai sempre dizia que concertaria todos, quase arrancando os tufos restantes de cabelo da cabeça calva, mas Chanyeol sabia que ele não iria. Enrolaria até que os fungos das paredes adentrassem os pulmões debilitados e causassem outra das chamadas “mortes trágicas” — os aspas, porque não consegue pensar nas palavras “mortes trágicas” sem imitar o tom de voz dos vizinhos, que tentavam se mostrar empáticos e compadecidos, no entanto, apenas pareciam pretensiosos e arrogantes — para o histórico extenso da família. Pagava para que pessoas capacitadas cuidassem da casa sempre que restava algum dinheiro. Esperava, no mínimo, receber um curto e baixo “obrigado”. Nada a mais, nem nada a menos. Aprendeu a se contentar com pouco; era assim que vinha vivendo, de migalhas, como um pássaro. Mas ele deveria entender, depois de quase vinte anos na companhia do homem, que o senhor Park não é um homem de agradecimentos, de gentilezas sutis, muito menos de uma estranha familiaridade. Não falava nada, nem reconhecia nada. Apenas fingia que tais coisas aconteciam porque tinham que acontecer.

— Quer uma carona pra casa? — perguntou Chanyeol, se levantando devagar. Teve a impressão de que estava crescendo sob o olhar atento da loira, que inclinou o rosto para cima, para continuar o olhando.

— Você tem carro? — ela devolveu com outra pergunta, parecendo surpresa.

— Bem, não é nem um dos Ford da garagem do seu pai — respondeu ele, sendo honesto enquanto olhava por cima da cabeça loira, averiguando com atenção o salão, assegurando-se de que _realmente_ não havia ninguém. — mas sim, tenho um carro.

Haviam muitas coisas imperfeitas na vida de Chanyeol. As relações sociais inexistentes, o que o destino cruel reservou, Sehun e Cleveland, e outros relacionados a maneira como entendia corpos humanos. Entretanto, a única das coisas imperfeitas que ele abraça e cuida como se fosse excepcionalmente sublime, era o próprio carro.

Quando foi contratado na oficina, lá pela quarta ou quinta semana de trabalho, pegou um caso específico que o favoreceu no fim. O homem, branco e com uma barba ruiva salpicada de fios prateados, vinha do interior de Wyoming. Estava viajando pela área para chegar no sul de Washington, com a esposa e os três filhos tão ruivos que chegavam a parecer cobre na luz daquele sol de verão intenso. Queriam chegar a tempo para ação de graças. Ou, ao menos, era esse o objetivo antes de entrarem na estrada — estavam muitíssimo atrasados, considerando que o feriado seria daqui dois dias.

Ele era um desses pavios curtos, como o pai também era. Conduziu todo o diálogo infeliz que tiveram com uma carranca mal humorada, acompanhada da rispidez inflexível típica de um homem de meia idade que nasceu e cresceu no interior. Para a infelicidade dele, Chanyeol já estava mais do que acostumado a lidar com o tipo. Não se sentiu nem um pouco tenso ao dizer o preço deveras abusivo para a lata velha, — um Chevette dos anos 70, coloração marrom como lama e pneus carecas — sequer tremeu ao escutá-lo chamando-o de garoto insolente, com toda a prepotência existente no mundo. Permaneceu indiferente e calmo como se carregasse toda a segurança e profissionalismo do mundo nos ombros largos.

O homem mandou-se da cidade ao ver que sua maneira de agir não surtiria efeitos. Abandonou o carro na oficina por orgulho, dizendo que iria comprar uma passagem de ônibus e que _o garoto_ podia fazer o que bem entendesse com aquela porcaria. E ele fez, mas só depois do sermão dado pelo chefe. Passou, pelo que pareceu horas, sentado de frente para a mesa dele, apenas escutando todos os gritos do sotaque polonês saírem como rugido dos lábios finos e crispados de ódio, com mais saliva do que gostaria de lembrar-se.

— Termino daqui trinta minutos. — diz Chaeyoung, no mesmo instante em que o sino acoplado a porta de entrada soa em seus ouvidos.

Ao escutar as gargalhadas altas, Chanyeol sentiu o estômago revirar, como quando tomava um soco desprevenido ou um chute muito violento. Sentou imediatamente, usando as mãos para se arrastar de volta ao canto da janela, agradecendo por Chaeyoung ter se afastado tão rápido quanto pôde. Poderia ter saído, esperado do lado de fora. Estava bem agasalhado, de modo que o frio não seria um problema. Talvez sentasse nos bancos de ferro que dão para o estacionamento, puxando as cartas que escreveu de dentro da bolsa para matar o tempo com mais autopiedade. Ele poderia, e se não fossem por aquele som escandaloso, o teria feito. A Lanchonete costuma a ser preenchida de muito silêncio naquele horário. Quando uma conversa se iniciava, era sempre em um tom ameno, vozes roucas e cansadas de pernoites em caminhões e ônibus de viagem, pertencentes a pessoas que não desejavam incomodar e, muito menos, serem incomodadas. Destoava completamente daquelas risadas jovens que, a propósito ele conhecia, assim como infelizmente Chaeyoung conhece.

O som dos passos parou. Já as risadas, desapareceram tão súbitas quanto haviam surgindo, dando espaço para que a tensão pairasse no ar da madrugada. Chanyeol olhou por cima do ombro a cena. Minseok deveria estar prestes a se sentar quando notou a situação estranha que se desenrolava, ainda tinha o sorriso de quem não assimilou totalmente a situação na boca entreaberta. Ao seu lado, Kyungsoo estava meio sentado e meio erguido, um dos joelhos no estofado e a mão segurando a mesa para lhe dar equilíbrio. Era o que ria entredentes, como se o som causasse algum dano interno aos órgãos. Tinha os olhos arregalados e presos em Chaeyoung, a marcando como se fosse uma criatura estranha de um planeta alienígena. Jongin parecia estar intrigado e excitado com o que acontecia, já que o rosto contorcido em um choque exagerado foi direcionado para Baekhyun, que sentava próximo da janela. Deixaram um rastro de água e lama pelo caminho que fizeram, encharcados de chuva como se tivessem feito hora debaixo da tempestade. E, ainda assim, eram para ela que eles olhavam torto.

Por alguns segundos, conseguiu enxerga-la sob a perspectiva deles. Viu o avental sujo, os cabelos presos no topo que nunca fora a marca registrada e a ausência de esmalte escuro nas unhas curtas. Uma fase ruim, muitos diriam, mas para eles que a conheciam intimamente, era uma fase impossível. Ela não precisava de dinheiro suado, muito menos de trabalhos como aquele. Era a filha do senhor Park da corretora de imóveis; a garota exemplar aos olhos dos pais da comunidade coreana de Roscom e a namorada de Baekhyun, para os demais que chegassem a conhece-la durante as festas.

— O que desejam? — sua voz saiu melodiosa e estável pelo salão. Chanyeol diria que estava se saindo bem, se não fosse pelo sutil balançar dos joelhos, que deixava evidente o quanto estava aterrorizada com o encontro indesejado.

 _“Céus”_ ele pensa, os dedos afundando no estofado vermelho _“Isso é de dar pena”_.

Eles se entreolharam, perdidos. Baekhyun virou o rosto para a janela. Não há nada além de escuridão para se ver e ficou claro que estava evitando ter qualquer interação naquele encontro inesperado.

— A gente... — começou Minseok, para se livrar do constrangimento que os cercava. Alongou a última palavra e se virou para Jongin, como se pedisse ajuda para completar. Ele apenas arregalou os olhos, dando de ombros. — Veio aqui te-... Não, é que...

— A gente sabia que você estava aqui. — Kyungsoo diz. O espanto inicial se dispersou e ele a encara como faria a um desconhecido.

— Como? — ela pergunta. Agora sim a voz soa tão bamba quanto os joelhos.

— Esse tipo de fofoca corre rápido. Você sabe, coisa do subúrbio. — ele continua, se virando e apoiando ambos os cotovelos na parte de madeira do assento. Algo ligeiro em sua expressão diz que não queria estar conduzindo aquela conversa. É pequeno, mas tão significativo, que faz Chanyeol perceber que ele estava desconfortável da maneira que Baekhyun deveria estar. — Viemos ver se era verdade.

Não havia motivos para que ele estivesse mentindo. Aquele talvez fosse o último encontro dos cinco antes dos anos seguintes destruírem os elos que os uniam, deixando apenas um aperto no coração repleto de ânsias para todas as vezes que se esbarrassem em filas de super mercado e ruas de comércio. Kyungsoo não seria burro de desperdiçar uma chance dessas maquiando o que falava. Mas quanto mais pensava, menos conseguia acreditar no que ele disse.

— Não — Chaeyoung diz, firme. Os conhecia e sabia que fofocas ditas aqui e ali não geravam muita comoção neles. Era outro motivo, ela sentia. Estavam escondendo sabe-se lá o porquê. — Não vieram pra isso não. O que querem?

— Saber o porquê de não atender mais às minhas ligações seria um bom começo. — Baekhyun se pronunciou, finalmente, olhando para ela. Isso impacta nas pernas finas, que tremem antes de retesarem. — Você sumiu.

Sob a luz branca e forte da Lanchonete, Baekhyun parece um fantasma translúcido que voltou para assombrá-lo. O cabelo escuro grudava na testa, molhado e disforme. Ainda se lembrava de como eles estavam moldados naquela noite, meio de lado e um pouco comprido, e do cheiro de shampoo masculino barato que tinham. Chanyeol não tinha o costume de ir a festas, não era bem vindo nelas, mas um traficante da Califórnia confirmou presença e muita erva da boa, então ele foi. Encostou as costas na parede, zonzo e meio fora de si, rindo para o teto embaçado da casa cujo o dono não lembrava o nome. “Você quer me beijar”. Não havia sido uma pergunta. Precisou se inclinar para baixo para ver quem falava consigo, e fez de maneira tão exagerada que acabou com o rosto a pouco centímetros do de Baekhyun. O fato de que nunca trocaram meia dúzia de palavras e tampouco olhavam para a cara um do outro no colégio não interferiu que rissem como velhos conhecidos faziam ao se reencontrar. Chanyeol concordou balançando a cabeça, sentindo-se incapaz de falar qualquer coisa. Baekhyun riu outra vez, e em seguida, grudou a boca na dele. Eles se beijaram naquele canto da casa e Baekhyun ficou tão animado que imprensou Chanyeol na parede, sorrindo durante o beijo cada vez que um gemido rouco saia da garganta alheia. Sentiu a boca dormente e as costas doerem, mas não largaria de Baekhyun nem que todos os seus ossos caíssem um por um. Estava eufórico. Ninguém nunca havia o tratado como se fosse uma opção válida, muito menos, posto as mãos para percorrerem pelo seu cabelo como Baekhyun fazia. Agarrava-se com tanta força àquele momento que podia jurar ser sentido — e correspondido — por ele na mesma intensidade. E, talvez, até tenha acontecido. De qualquer jeito, não demorou muito até que se afastasse, tão súbito quanto havia chegado, deixando-o duro e zonzo que antes naquele lugar desconhecido.

Descobriu que achavam _engraçado_ como Baekhyun acabava sempre beijando um garoto quando estava bêbado. Davam tapinhas nas costas dele na manhã seguinte, se segurando para não arrebentarem o ar com suas gargalhadas contidas, dizendo “cara, ontem você tava muito louco!” e contando todas as coisas das quais supostamente não se lembrava. Tirando que outros caras não eram tão flexíveis quanto em quem beijar depois de uma certa quantidade de álcool, as ações de Baekhyun foram bem previsíveis e não ultrapassaram a linha da normalidade. Ele riu do que disseram, e depois de um ou outro comentário sarcástico, pegou a mão da namorada e se retirou. Nem parou para olhar Chanyeol, no meio do caminho, ainda que estivesse visível e exposto no corredor.

— Nós terminamos. — Chaeyoung respondeu.

— Sim, e depois você sumiu. — ele elevou a voz. — Poderia ter respondido alguma mensagem. Pensei que continuávamos sendo amigos.

— Por que eu continuaria amiga de um ex-namorado que me traia com garotos?

Engoliu em seco, parecendo sentir algo entre o remorso e a culpa. Os olhos escuros percorreram pelo salão atrás dela; talvez esperasse que a resposta estivesse por ali, dançando e acenando, com uma explicação completa do porquê seu comportamento não havia sido necessariamente idiota ou sei lá. No fim, Chanyeol não sabia muito sobre ele. Suas expressões, também, não são lá muito legíveis. A não ser que algo aconteça e seja pego de surpresa... Como agora, que o percebeu sentado no canto oposto, depois da porta, observando tudo como alguém que assiste um programa dramático de TV. O estômago voltou a sofrer outro solavanco forte. _Era sua hora de ir._

— Ei — ele chamou quando parou ao lado dela. Nem se dera conta de que tinha levantado. O coração golpeava com força a caixa torácica, fazendo o sangue bombear rápido o bastante para pulsar nos tímpanos. — Eu tô indo. Se você quiser uma carona é melhor vir logo.

Fez uma saída rápida, tendo certeza de que cada pessoa presente direcionava um olhar intrigado para suas costas.

Eles correram pelo estacionamento vazio; Chaeyoung, segurando a bolsa de franjas em cima da cabeça, e Chanyeol, com sua bolsa transversal dentro do casaco. Ambos tentando manter o que lhes importava longe do aguaceiro. Se o Chevette tivesse sido estacionado não muito longe da entrada, se não tivesse precisado de um tempo para procura-lo por não fazer a mínima ideia de onde fora deixado, quem sabe, teriam conseguido. Demorou até que o achassem, na parte de trás da loja numa posição nada favorável para a retirada, — praticamente tomado pelos arbustos — e quando sentaram e bateram as portas, afoitos e um pouco ofegantes, estavam tão encharcados que molharam os bancos em questão de poucos segundos. Chanyeol só pôde agradecer a si mesmo por ter deixado de negligenciar os fios desencapados debaixo de onde vai a chave de ignição. Se não os tivesse concertado na semana passada, aquele seria um problema dos grandes — Não para ele, é claro. Já não havia lugar no mundo para retornar, depois daquela noite. Quem se atrasaria e deveria explicações ao progenitor sobre seu paradeiro era Chaeyoung.

Durante os primeiros minutos, Chanyeol se viu nervoso e perdido nas próprias ações. Manobrou pra fora da vaga devagar, escutando, como em uma tortura, o som dos galhos retorcendo e arranhando toda a lataria. Pensou no trabalho que deu polir e transformá-lo em algo decente e quase foi tomado por uma vontade impetuosa, incontrolável e súbita, de sair do carro e fazer aquilo que mais lhe dava problemas, — e o que mais repudiava em si mesmo, quando parava pra pensar que é o mais próximo que chega da selvageria, como se fosse um homem das cavernas e coisa do tipo — mas tão ligeira e atordoante quanto chegou, foi-se embora ao lembrar de que não estava sozinho. Apertou os dedos no volante até os nós ficarem brancos, ao invés disso, torcendo para que não estivesse mais ofegante do que o permitido. Pouco antes dos portões abertos da saída, passou pelo _Silverado_ de Jongin. O poste do lado oposto da grade o iluminava. Pensou nele como sendo uma estrela prateada e sortuda de uma órbita fechada, completamente inacessível, a qual não participava nem nunca teria a chance de espreitar pelos arredores.

Tinha coisas das quais gostaria de perguntar a Chaeyoung. Que ficou responsável por aqueles quatro, por exemplo, já que não havia sinal de Betsy ou Carla pelas redondezas, e também o que disse para o cozinheiro, para cobrir o milkshake que não foi pago. Até pensou em perguntar se havia se encrencado por eles, ou por ele próprio, mas o pensamento de que estaria sendo inconveniente e invasivo lhe ocorreu e permaneceu tão calado quanto havia sido nesses últimos dezenove anos.

Aos poucos, o arrependimento por ter se oferecido para preencher a vaga de chofer da noite começou a surgir. A grande determinante era o fato de estar profundamente afetado pela presença, não dela, em específico, mas de _alguém_ em seu carro, olhando para todas as coisas das quais poderia ter se livrado se tivesse um pouquinho mais de competência, se não fosse tão apático. Ignorar, para Chanyeol, é mais fácil do que resolver. A não ser que seja um problema urgente, esses ele resolve sem muito avaliar, mas os que eram apenas desagradáveis para a experiência de dirigir, empurrava para debaixo do tapete e tentava não pensar muito no assunto — afinal, não pensou que algum dia alguém estaria ali para percebê-los.

— Carro legal. — ela diz, quase não escutou pois o cano de escape estalou no mesmo segundo, alto como se estivesse nos bancos traseiros.

Chaeyoung estava de braços cruzados, esfregando as palmas das mãos na pele para se ajudar a tremer menos. Deveria ter instalado um aquecedor, quando teve a chance e grana para isso. Quando o pai soubesse, é provável que o extorquisse por estar podendo gastar com _luxos_ , mas ao menos não estaria escutando os dentes dela batendo, como um lembrete de suas falhas superficiais que trilhavam caminho para as mais profundas. Um som curto e nasalado repercutiu pelo ar e demorou um tempo até que percebesse ter saído de si. Não era muito de sorrir, e tão raramente ria que não conseguia se lembrar de como era. Por isso, teve um instante de choque. Depois, ficou claro que riu pelo fato de ser trágico, como a simples ideia de ter alguém naquele carro, alguém que genuinamente queira estar lá e que não foi pago por uma transa ou um boquete, é tão absurda que nunca pensou que aconteceria, e muito menos, como se sentiria a outra pessoa caso o frio fosse intenso.

— Não — murmurou entredentes, abraçando a antipatia como de costume. — Não é, e você sabe disso.

Ela desencostou do assento, colocando uma perna para cima do banco e se virando quase que por completo para observá-lo. Não sabia que expressão dominava seu rosto, não podia tirar os olhos da estrada naquele trajeto. Muitos caminhões de carga passavam por ali e qualquer distração da sua parte poderia os levar a alguma fatalidade. Mas algo o dizia que estava ponderando sobre verbalizar ou não um pensamento, como se colocá-lo para fora fosse mudar a dinâmica estranha que os acompanhava. Entenderia, caso escolhesse o silêncio. As notícias locais dos últimos tempos têm sido preocupantes. Todo cuidado tornou-se pouco, especialmente para garotas como ela, que cresceram na parte bonita do subúrbio e tinham boas famílias com bons parentes. Ele não havia mostrado nenhum desvio de comportamento potencialmente violento para que ficasse em alerta, no entanto, também não fora nada amigável na conversa que tiveram antes. Quase conseguiu se sentir culpado por não ter dado nada para que soubesse que estava segura. Só não sente porque sabe, em algum lugar, que nem se tivesse agido como um cara legal, esboçado um sorriso e puxado conversas singelas e cotidianas, poderia assegurá-la de que não era um predador sexual, — não com tão pouco — nenhum homem podia, na verdade.

— Tô falando sério. — ela volta a falar, deixando as mãos caírem para o próprio colo com os dedos finos entrelaçados. — Poderia ser pior, mas é limpo... e também organizado.

— E isso não deveria ser o mínimo?

— Hm... Acho que sim. — pelo tom da voz, arriscaria dizer que estava sorrindo. — Acho que ser amiga do Jongin, e também dos outros garotos, abaixou meus padrões nesse quesito.

— Isso é lastimável. — comentou, num tom ligeiramente mais rouco e incrédulo. — Porque _porra_ , é realmente o mínimo. Até eu sei disso. — Chaeyoung riu e isso foi tão surpreendente que se permitiu desviar o olhar por breves segundos da estrada, arregalando-os para a loira, que curvou o corpo dada a espontaneidade da risada. — O que foi?

— Nada — falou, no meio de um último riso frouxo, abanando a mão no ar para que voltasse a focar no trajeto. — Só estou rindo.

 _“Só estou rindo”_. Chanyeol sentiu o coração bater nos tímpanos e um suor estranho começar a se formar por debaixo da franja, pouco antes de onde as sobrancelhas franziam. Não gosta da sensação que as palavras trouxeram, nem do jeito blasé de desconversar o que questionou. Ela poderia ter dito o que era tão engraçado, ao invés de lhe dizer o óbvio e, ainda que não tenha consciência disso, plantar uma semente de insegurança que ganharia raízes pra se expandir nos próximos dias.

— Mas eu não disse nada engraçado. — ele disse, baixinho, um pouco querendo que não tivesse sido ouvido, e quase por inteiro afim de demonstrar que estava confuso.

— É que... — alongou a última vogal, a voz minguando até cessar. Achou que ela teria terminado, se dado conta de que não havia graça, mas quase que no mesmo instante que chegou a essa conclusão, ela continua com remorso: — Eu imaginei como o Jongin ficaria ofendido com esse seu comentário. Só isso.

Faróis de um caminhão de carga que passava na pista do lado o cegou momentaneamente. Algumas perguntas surgiram, se atropelando com os pensamentos de resguardo a qual a mente se submetia em qualquer mínima interação social. Até conseguia se ver colocando tudo para fora com naturalidade, como qualquer pessoa faria para evitar que o ambiente fosse tomado por um silêncio desconfortável. Mas se perguntasse, acabaria sabendo dos detalhes — ainda que por alto — da vida pessoal de Chaeyoung. Não sabia se queria isso. Soava íntimo, quase como se estivessem a um passo de se tornarem mais que meros conhecidos. Estava confortável com a ideia de ser apenas um fantasma no espectro das memórias alheias, pouco lembrado e ainda menos comentado. Mas se ultrapassasse aquela linha, se fizesse as perguntas e fosse respondido, isso ficaria para trás. Ela teria aquela experiência para pôr no lugar das antigas, uma ideia mais clara sobre quem era.

As casinhas começaram a aparecer em sua perspectiva, com as lâmpadas das varandas acesas e embaçadas pela chuva e pela distância. Escolheu, mais uma vez, permanecer calado. Não queria ser inconveniente, afinal.

Estacionou duas quadras antes da Galaway St., entre o mercadinho do Roth Caribenho e a quadra de basquete comunitária. Teriam sido embebidos pela escuridão quando desligou o carro, se não fosse pela luz fluorescente saindo dos basculantes, na parte de trás do estabelecimento. As da quadra tinham sido desligadas pouco depois da meia noite. Chanyeol sabe disso porque é um dos lugares por onde perambula nas noites de sábado, quando o dinheiro é tão pouco que só dá pra comprar erva e ele não tem para onde ir. Os assalariados das redondezas, membros de escritórios estressantes e donos de pequenos negócios a caminho da falência, costumavam se reunir para descontar a raiva da rotina em duas ou três horas de jogo todas as noites, apenas por “diversão”, ou seja lá qual for o nome que resolveram dar para o que preenche seus vazios. Ele sentava, meio atrapalhado e chapado, na arquibancada pequena — três ou quatro andares; cinco, se considerasse a parte alta — e tentava não chamar muita atenção para si, fingindo estar compenetrado na mecânica dos movimentos executados pelos jogadores enquanto a cabeça viajava para a mais profunda das divagações. Não dava muito certo. As pessoas sabiam quem era, de quem era filho, além de também suspeitarem do que fazia andando por aí tão tarde. Uma vez, um desses caras — um branco atarracado e calvo, de bigode e sobrancelhas escuras cheíssimas, ele se lembra, porque imaginou que fossem centopeias em seu rosto — o perguntou que diabos ele queria da vida. Não entendeu o porquê de cara, mas alguns segundos se passaram e a pergunta retornou mais incisiva, quase raivosa, e soube que tratava-se de algo pessoal que seu pai fez e que refletia em sua imagem. Afinal, os outros garotos também se aventuravam pela noite, e nem por isso homens caucasianos os assediavam com questionamentos enfezados.

— Posso te deixar mais próximo, pelo menos? — perguntou ele, imaginando que ela tornaria a ficar encharcada no caminho para casa. A voz soou alta pelo silêncio, o que acabou o deixando constrangido.

— Não, você sabe. — Chaeyoung disse, a voz crescendo como se o repreendesse. Já agarrava as alças da bolsa e estava desencostada do banco, pronta para abrir a porta e pular para fora, ir para a segurança e o conforto de sua casa. — É que a chuva tá diminuindo... e...

— E você não quer ser vista dentro do meu carro. — ele disse, esboçando um sorriso pequeno.

— Não é nada pessoal.

— Sei que não é. — cortou, antes que ela pudesse dar continuidade a fala e se desculpasse. Não estava chateado nem nada, só achava que não deveria ter hesitado tanto em lhe contar. Aquela seria a primeira e a última vez em que conversariam. Não haveria uma segunda conversa, onde ele pudesse trazer o assunto à baila para provar-se superior ou algo do tipo. Tudo o que falariam um para o outro morreria assim que o momento da carona terminasse. — Não moro exatamente por aqui, mas sei como funciona. As pessoas... falam.

O jeito como Chaeyoung parou para olhá-lo, como se o enxergasse por debaixo da camada de hostilidade e falsa má-educação, tomando consciência de uma parte de sua percepção sobre o mundo que diz muito a respeito sobre que tipo de pessoa ele era, bem lá no fundo, fez com que engolisse em seco e dirigisse o olhar para nenhum ponto específico da rua iluminada, as mãos tremendo sutilmente ao largar o volante. Viu-se recuando, como um animal ferido faz ao perceber que está prestes a virar presa de um caçador, tentado a fechar-se em si mesmo com tanta vontade que ao menos pareceria ter cogitado, por meros insanos e ínfimos segundos, a possibilidade de abrir-se uma única vez na vida.

— É, elas falam. — disse ela, depois de longos segundos encarando a silhueta de Chanyeol na escuridão. A expressão dele era uma incógnita indizível e essencialmente bucólica, o tipo de coisa que evitou ser associada desde que esteve ciente sobre o espaço em que vivia. Poderia se despedir, deixar que lidasse com os próprios demônios. Não haviam motivos para ficar. Contudo, ao invés de atender ao bom senso, voltou a encostar-se no banco e relaxar os ombros, a pele arrepiando pelo assento úmido e gelado. — Você tenta fugir, sabe, fazendo o certo. Mas acaba sendo inútil porque continuam falando sobre pequenas coisas que você deixa escapar aqui e ali, que nem deveriam ser grande coisa. E quando você vê... Tá fazendo justamente o que eles tanto diziam que você ia acabar fazendo.

Ficou esperando pelo momento em que ele fosse tornar a falar naquele tom arranhado e calmo que quase se sobrepunha o som da chuva chocando-se contra a lataria do carro. Estava mais interessada do que gostaria de admitir nos pensamentos dele, desde o conteúdo até a forma como compactava e limitava para ser breve e objetivo. Todas as pessoas que conheceu na vida desejavam fervorosamente serem notadas e escutadas, e para isso, desdobravam a língua em mil partes para parecerem inteligentes, engajadas ou, como era no círculo de amizades antigo, legais e descoladas. Ela própria já havia feito isso algumas vezes para mostrar-se inteirada nas últimas notícias do colégio, sobre quem dormia com quem e coisa do gênero. Chanyeol parecia não ser afetado por essa síndrome coletiva. Teve ainda mais certeza disso quando viu que ele havia se calado. Já disse o que disse e não precisava repetir, especular ou esnobar com um discurso empregado em palavras difíceis ou palavrões que cabiam perfeitamente no que dizia respeito aos moradores de Roscom.

Chaeyoung ficou um pouco impaciente e acabou suspirando alto. Como se para desafiá-lo, encarou o mesmo ponto que ele parecia observar, depois da escuridão daquele acesso, na rua da frente. A visão a incomodou ao ponto de que se pegou imaginando se não seria essa a versão que os mortos têm no plano espiritual, de lugares familiares com uma atmosfera fantasmagórica, esse tipo de coisa densa e profunda da qual não dominava nem se importava muito para pensar.

— Vou voltar pra casa. — Chanyeol diz, então ela se lembra de que estão no fim de uma carona, e não no início de uma conversa entre amigos. Quase sente vergonha ao se dar conta do que está fazendo, puxando assunto com um colega de classe que nunca foi próxima e evitando as pessoas que sempre estiveram ao seu lado por orgulho e remorso. As coisas seriam mais fáceis se abrisse o jogo e dissesse a verdade. Não precisaria procurar apoio em qualquer lugar, não se sentiria desamparada e triste.

— Por que não fica na casa de algum conhecido? Tá tarde e chovendo. Sem falar que aquela estrada não é tão segura assim.

Ele não vai voltar para casa. Vai dirigir até os limites da cidade, onde o terreno inutilizado de uma siderúrgica abandonada ficava. Vai estacionar na parte de trás, onde a grama cobria metade do carro e ninguém podia vê-lo da estrada, e vai cochilar — ou considerando o cansaço, dormiria por longas quinze horas — nos bancos traseiros. Quem sabe, quando acordasse, se lembrasse do que fez de tão grave para ter perdido o emprego. Com sorte, estaria disposto para elaborar uma desculpa para o chefe também.

— Não tenho conhecidos. E de qualquer jeito, tenho o que fazer amanhã.

— Em um domingo?

— Sim. — Chanyeol se inclinou, esticando o braço para abrir a porta do passageiro em um pedido claro para que saísse. — Vai, antes que seu pai descubra que você foge de casa toda noite pro emprego secreto.

— E quanto a você? — ela perguntou, desesperada para arrancar algo, qualquer coisa que fosse. Ele estava mentindo. Não havia jeito dele voltar pra casa depois do que aconteceu.

— Já disse. Vou voltar pra casa.

Chaeyoung ponderou sobre o que fazer. Instigá-lo a falar não era a mais fácil das coisas, e abordagens diretas não funcionavam muito bem. Pensou que podia dizer algo, talvez, deixa-lo ciente de que podiam conversar outro dia sobre qualquer coisa. Mas o olhar dele tornou-se mais incisivo. As canelas já estavam molhadas pelos pingos de chuva que caiam na poça ao lado da porta aberta, ricocheteando na pele clara. Estava tarde, chovia. Agarrou a alça da bolsa e saltou para fora, fechando a porta sem sequer dar uma última olhada em Chanyeol.


End file.
